Maximum Ride: Vanilla Twilight
by Shadow Maximum
Summary: It's a sequel to Flock Meets Flock, read that one first. There's a new character: Chloe. Jeb escapes and the gang tries to stop him. ON HOLD
1. Revelations and reveals

**Hey guys! Excited for the sequel to Flock meets Flock? Well good, because it's here! By the way, new character here: who will be a main character the rest of the series. Here's the story!**

"_Goodbye." Max said._

_Her flock left, leaving Brittney, Jill and moi._

_Brittney and I left, and I carried her to her jet. She got inside and was ready to lift off when I said "Wait!"_

_I bolted out the door, and went to Jeb's plane. Jill was just sitting there._

"_Hey." I said._

"_Hey, why didn't you leave?"_

"_Because I was making sure you were okay."_

"_Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, why else would I co-"_

_She kissed me on the spot, and we both lay down and held in that position for what seemed like forever._

_Eventually, we had to split, and say farewell._

"_Farewell Jill."_

"_Farewell Shadow."_

_She jumped off, and I went to Brittney, who was grinning._

"_What?"_

"_I saw you two."_

"_Oh you little-"_

_She started cracking up._

_I made my way to the couch in the back and laid on it._

"_Gonna be okay back there?"_

"_Yes. Next stop: Nebraska!"_

_So, all in all, I learned a lot of things that most seventh graders don't learn until later. I learned the values of friends, the value of enemies (zero) and I learned about a mushy feeling: Yeah I'm not going to say it, whatever. This is Shadow Ride Martinez, saying, Goodbye, and good life._

**One Year Later-May 24****th**** 2015**

Shadow POV

"Shadow! Hurry up; you don't want to be late!

Meet me, Shadow Ride Martinez. I am the sister of the infamous Maximum Ride and her twin, Brittney Martinez Hansen. Brittney is the girl that is screaming at me, to get ready for a movie.

The movie that we are going to see is Star Wars VII, which came out a month and a half earlier than planned, because they got death threats from the fans. Anyways, it was going to be her, me and another girl I just met Chloe Bender, who had silky brown hair that was half as long as her body (jeez) and had freckles everywhere, and was about 5'6. She lived down the road from us in our little hometown of Snowdust Nebraska.

But today wasn't going to be a normal day, like it had been for the past year or so. No, because as soon as I watched the news, they said something terrible.

"Hello, I'm Graycee Paige and some shocking news this morning, Jeb Batchelder has broken out of jail with a mysterious figure that no one can identify. It's been almost a year since he was locked up at the Boston Massachusetts prison, with the help of Shadow Martinez, Jill Walker and Brittney Martinez Hansen. Police have no indication on where Jeb is but they are planning on figuring out very soon."

Jill.

It felt like so long ago that I had last seen her. On top of that jet…But I had to move on. And that's exactly what I did.

Jill POV

"-with the help of Shadow Martinez, Jill Walker and Brittney Martinez Hansen…"

Shadow.

I was watching the news this morning, when I heard Shadow's name. This was terrible! Jeb had escaped, and now, there are only us and the flock to stop him. I better make some phone calls.

I called Max and the flock and they agreed to help, as long Total could come along too. I said sure, he can. Then, Max told me the most horrible thing ever. She rushed to my house and we headed out for Snowdust Nebraska.

Shadow POV

I had no idea what to do. He could be anywhere. From Arizona to hear, he really could be anywhere. Another adventure, but I'm fourteen, I can handle this. Oh yeah, I have friends too…..

I waited until Brittney was outside of her bedroom to tell her the news. She was not going to be happy that her own decision had backfired on her, when she stated that we send him to prison rather than I send him to hell. Not those exact words but I think you get the picture.

She came out. "Hey Britt, did you hear the news? Jeb just escaped from prison. Man, if only he would have just been dead in the first place.

She looked at me like "I'm going to kill you," and said nothing.

I'm fourteen, like I said, and she is a sixteen year-old genius. She was a professional scientist at age fifteen and for her sixteenth birthday, she got a job at NASA. So, despite the fact that I have wings and a couple of useless powers (and by that I mean one, if you don't count awesomeness) she can still beat me in an anything goes fight, because she has all of those weapons. Yeah, and I'm her brother that has wings. Odd family. Her twin Max is like me, though naturally she is older.

*Ding Dong the witch is dead*

That was our doorbell. Brittney set it up. (No duh)

Oh my giraffes, it was Jill and Max and the flock.

"Hi Shadow."

"Hi Jill."

No one spoke for a while. I broke the silence.

"So uummm, did you catch the game last night?"

"Oh...quit it you doofus.

"So you heard the news too?"

"Yeah, and you did."

I noticed that Iggy's face looked sad.

"Iggy, what's the matter dude?"

"It's Ella."

Ella? My sister?

"Did she dump you? Anything that I can help with?"

I noticed that everyone's face but Brittney's was saddened too. What happened? Brittney's face was curious.

"She's dead. Died in a car accident. I almost saved her but, it was too late."

Oh my god. That was terrible. But, I had a suspicion….

"When did it happen?"

"This morning. The funeral's next week."

"What was it that hit you?"

"It was another car. It had…..motherf-"

"What?"

"It had a Boston Massachusetts license plate."

Yup. I was right. I just knew that it was related to Jeb.

"Guys come in."

They all came in and we talked this thing over for a while. Our plan was that we would head off for Jeb's secret lab, which with a little bit of research and Nudge's ability to hack computers and stuff like that, was really easy to find.

Just then, the girl I was telling you about earlier: Chloe, walked in the room and just looked overwhelmed.

"Whoah! Who are all these people?"

"Chloe, it's a little hard to explain, but we'll do it later okay. We are trying to catch a villain."

"Oh! Sweet! Can I come?"

Jill piped up

"Whoa whoa, this mission isn't for anyone."

I smiled.

"Chloe, show them."

Without question, Chloe unraveled her giant soft brown wings, which suited her eyes and her hair. The wings were bigger than Jill's and the same size as mine.

"Um, Okay." Jill said, obviously confused. "So, how did you guys meet?"

"At a supermarket," I said.

"Are you like, good friends or something?"

"Um, no."

"Ooh is she like a lost sister? Man Dr. M has a lot of kids."

"Jill…"

"Yes?"

"She's my girlfriend."


	2. Confusion and hatred Lots of it

**OOOH! Jill just got FRIENDZONED, AND replaced! So, how will this affect Jill and Chloe's relationship? Let's find out!**

Jill POV

"I FRICKING HATE YOU CHLOE!" **(Jeez)\**

What? Shadow with someone else? That is just ridiculous! He likes ME! ME! ME!

That stupid Chloe. Ugh. She's not even that pretty! Sure she has soft brown hair and soft brown eyes and soft brown wings, but I have blue and blonde hair! How cool is that?

Shadow POV

Of course Chloe is pretty! But which one is prettier? Umm, umm, oh… jeez that's hard… umm…

Brittney POV

Okay, for the record, when Shadow found Chloe and they you know, got hooked up, I knew Jill would flip. I even told him. My personal preference? Well, umm…

Max POV

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Fang POV

Hmph. What?

Iggy POV

All I can think about is Ella.

Nudge POV

WOW! This is like, so intense right now! I couldn't choose! Or maybe I could… I'd pick Chloe, no Jill, no Chloe, no Jill, actually I choose both! I think that this is so intense and…

Gazzy POV

What's going on right now?

Angel POV

What are the C and B words? What do they mean?

3rd Person POV

Everybody was shouting. From Jill being angry, to Chloe being apologetic, to Nudge ranting on about practically nothing, it was chaos.

Shadow POV

Eventually, and luckily, we all calmed down and were in a peaceful silence. But of course, Jill had to break the silence.

"Did you guys even kiss?! How could you just replace me like that? Krystal even said that _I _was your soulmate."

"How do you know she was telling the truth? She lied about me being her sister! Who knows what else she was lying about! Plus, she was dying! She could have been delusional! Ever think about that Jill?"

"Well then did you think about the possibility that Brittney isn't your sister? Huh? If she wasn't, would you go with her like you wanted to from the beginning? Huh?"

"I never liked her that way! You should know that! I always thought of her like a sister! Max, does mom have Brittney's birth certificate at our house?"

"Actually, she does, and it says Brittney Martinez."

Jill just had a cow.

"Ugh! Why? Why didn't you even tell me? Why do you like her? She has less personality than a wall or a brick!"

Chloe POV

Whoa! Hold your horses! What did she say?

"Look Jill, I have tried to be nice this whole time, and I'm sorry that you and Shadow… split apart but, you need to get over the fact that you are through. And I happen to have a lot of personality, mind you."

"Dieu, si je pourrais le prendre à n'importe quel dos de jour serait le jour que vous des types avez connecté ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne peux pas croire que ceci se produit ! Et après toi a obtenu le battement vers le haut par des bandits ! Que diriez-vous de sur le Tour Eiffel ? Que diriez-vous de sur l'avion de Jeb ? Huh ? Égalisez-vous le soin au sujet de n'importe qui ou de quelque chose ? Regardez ce que vous avez fait à moi ! Je ne suis pas comme ceci du tout ! Je suis frais, futé et assez !"

"Jill, are you speaking French again?"

"Umm… yeah…"

"When did you learn French?"

"Sixth grade. How old is she even? Like, is she even fourteen?"

"She is fourteen like us, and she is older than us, being born on February 8th."

"Perfectionnez. Je parie que chaque fois que nous sommes seuls, elle agira comme une petite chienne, et temps d'evey elle est autour de toi qu'elle agira comme peu d'ange du papa!"

Ha-ha! She thinks she is cool because she can speak in French? Watch this.

"Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer mais vous devrez avoir affaire avec moi si vous voulez nous aider. Je ne vais pas n'importe où, et juste pour mémoire, je peux parler français, italien, allemand, russe, hollandais, espagnol, chinois, Japonais et Tai Wonese."

Shadow POV

What the heck is going on here! Why are they speaking in French? It makes no sense at all!

"Everyone, stop talking! We need to work on a plan, a good plan, to stop Jeb once and for all. Also, the first person to bicker at the other one is going to be in charge of scooping Total's dung, so I suggest that everyone suck it up.

Chloe nodded.

"That's right. Shadow's right. We should all work together as a team and not bicker. And if we want to make it to Ella's funeral, I suggest that we do it right now."

Guess who…  
"Who named you captain of the team?"

"Umm, we never established that there ever _was _a captain or a leader."

Thank you Brittney.

Jill just kept her mouth shut and slumped back in her chair. Quite a comfy house I had. Well, at least it _was_ comfy.

BAM! I heard it, and so did everyone else. One of the walls didn't exist anymore, and was now just ashes. Brittney was grabbed by a giant hand protruding out of the giant plane thing that destroyed my house. She was gone, and now there were only nine humans and a dog. This definitely would not be easy without Brittney, so we needed her back.

"NO! You can't take me alive! No! I won't tell you anything! NO! No way José!"

"No! Brittney!"

Then, there were ten.

Chloe spoke up.

"Well it's really going to be hard without her! She was like, the smartest out of all of us!"

"Well no shit Sherlock! You always have to be captain obvious don't you!"

Total POV

This whole thing going on was despicable! Dogs are never this bad! But, why did they have to take Brittney? She always gives me treats, gives me hugs, why couldn't they have taken Jill? No offense to Jill but, Brittney is nicer and Jill is being such a pussy cat.

Shadow POV

This was going to suck.

Total POV

Hard. YAY! I got the last word of the chapter! Point one for dogs and humans… oh nevermind.


	3. Plans and accusations

**Hey I'm back y'alls! And guess what, starting next chapter, I'm going to have a very special guest co-writing this with me! So, what do you think of Chloe? Do you think Jill is being over dramatic or do you think that life is rainbows and unicorns?**

Well, this sucked really badly. My sister was captured, and two of the girls that are my partners are constantly bickering. It's really hard to come up with a rescue plan if 1: there is arguing in the background and 2: The person you are planning to rescue normally forms all of the plans by herself. No worries, I just have to think like a sibling; which is practically impossible, but I've done impossible, like coming back to life 2 times and both times Jill…

So, you get it, right? Well you better, 'because I'm not wasting more time explaining stuff to you that you should already know, especially when you can tell I am in a bad mood. You can tell, right? Because I am in an unbelieveably bad mood. Not only is Brittney captured but-wait, I'm repeating myself! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M NOT CRAZY!

Chloe POV

I only know Brittney from the six months that I spent with her and-

Jill POV

SIX MONTHS! AND SHADOW DIDN'T TELL ME? WTF!

Chloe POV

Like I was saying, she really was a smart girl and she always got us out of sticky situations. It really sucks that she is gone. We have no Brittney. We are Brittney-less.

Shadow POV

Okay. I'm good now. Oh man. Okay so we sot of came up with a plan that was probably half as good as something Britt would come up with but hey, it ain't bad! We were going to collect all of the info about Jeb's release that we can and possibly where he is hiding. We will also collect info about Ella's death. Poor Ella. How, you may ask? Well, see, Nudge can hack into computers and you just know that the government is always hiding something that they say they don't know, so she will hack into their, servers or whatever and find out all there is to know.

If we kill Jeb by the time that we can go to Ella's funeral it will be a miracle which is why Nudge will hack into the funeral home computer data base and change the date and time of the funeral. This plan was primarily thought up of me. But it was also mostly the girls too. The whole meeting was a whole 3 hours though because they literally cannot go 44 seconds without bickering, and I I'm not telling you this figuritively, I counted and the longest they've ever gone was 43 seconds. Fantastic.

We were on our way when I noticed something. Brittney still had her phone. Normally something like that woupd make you drop your phone but no! She never dropped it which means that the government can track and find out exactly where it is, and lead us to the secret base! Then, Chloe had an idea.

"Hey um, I don't think it would be wise to just go in there and fight everybody. We aren't immortal. We would most likely get really injured or worse...killed. So, We should steal some of the eneny uniforms and guns and just go to the chamber and hold Brittney as our "hostage." We will escape but not before I lay a bomb on the ship, destroying it. Or there is a base or whatever but I'll still bomb it."

"Who the hell said you could lay the bomb huh? Why are you so special?"

No comment. :\

"The one who came up with the plan said that I could lay the bomb mind you."

"I don't think you are smart enough to just whip that plan out of your ass. You could be a spy for the school. I think that its very conveniant that you just met him at the supermarket and she also had wings."

"Jill! That is going way too far! If she was a spy I would know about it."

"How could you accuse me of such a thing Jill? How?"

So, we just left Jill there, not turning back to see if she followed us, but eventually I saw her hair beside me. That blue and blonde hair...that was over my face when... OH Never-MIND! Hmmm...Brown or blue/blonde? Little did I know that that decision was pretty much made for me.


End file.
